1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coefficients setting method of a reverberation unit that artificially adds reverberation sound signals to music signals etc. and realizes the presence and feeling of sound distribution equivalent to an actual concert hall in a room of a home and the interior of a vehicle. Particularly this present invention intends to simplify the setting delay time of comb filters to facilitate operations for forming various kinds of reverberation sounds. Further this present invention intends to set coefficients of the reverberation unit in order to remove unpleasant sounds arising in the rear part of a reverberation in plural stages of comb filters connected in parallel formation and efficiently high frequency components in the rear part of the reverberation sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 25 is a view showing a first prior art reverberation unit. Referring to FIG. 25, a conventional reverberation unit made of DSP(Digital Signal Processor) and realizing the presence and feeling of sound distribution of each venue such as a concert hall, a live house, a church, a stadium etc., comprises an initial delay memory 10 that processes in advance input signals with a given sampling period, an initial reflection delay memory 20 made of a finite impulse response digital filter (FIR) and including a delay memory 20-1 taking in output data from the initial delay memory 10 in turn; multipliers 20-2 adjusting amplitude of the delayed data taken from each tap of the delay memory 20-1, and adders 20-3 adding output data from each of the multipliers 20-2; reverberation device 30 made of an infinite impulse response digital comb filter (IIR) including a delay device 30-1 that delays the output data from the initial delay memory by a predetermined duration; multipliers 30-2 that adjust a gain in the output of the delay device 30-1, and an adder 30-3 that adds the output data of the multipliers 30-2 and the input data of the delay device 30-1 and adder 40 that adds the output data of the reverberation device 30 and said initial reflection delay memory 20.
A sampling frequency normally used is about 48 kHz and an audible frequency about two times the maximum value 20 kHz is adopted as the sampling frequency. In the delay device 30-1, for example, any one of the shift registers, RAM etc. are used. In the case of the shift register the delay data are taken from output taps to set the delay time depending on the selection of the output taps. In the case of RAM, a delay time is set through memory addresses.
FIG. 26 is a view showing an initial reflection sound and a reverberation sound reproduced by a prior reverberation unit. Referring to FIG. 26, a direct sound arrives straight to the listener's seat from a sound source. An initial reflection sound reflected from the ceiling, walls, floor and arriving late at said seat is formed by the initial reflection delay memory 20. After being delayed T2 duration by the initial memory 10, a series of reverberation sounds reflected many times, arrive at said seat randomly from all directions, with differentl delay times and a gradual reduction level pattern, are formed by the reverberation device 3.
FIG. 27 is a view illustrating frequency characteristics of a prior reverberation unit. Referring to FIG. 27, in the case of using, for example RAM as the delay device 30-1 of the reverberation device 30, if a tap of the delay device 30-1 is set as tap=1 to delay a delay time by a sampling period (Z.sup.-1), an IIR filter indicates a frequency characteristics as shown in this FIG. 27(a). In this case, if a gain of the multipliers 30-2 is set as a g value, the maximum amplitude value is 1/(1-g) at frequencies=0, fs and the minimum amplitude value is 1/(1+g) at a frequency=fs/2. As shown in FIG. 28(b), in the case of setting as tap=2. that is, delaying by two sampling periods (Z.sup.-2), a standard oscillation peak appears at a frequency fs/2. Further in the case of setting as tap=3, 4, standard oscillation peaks appear at frequencies fs/3, fs/4 respectively. Generally, in the case of setting as fs=D increasingly, as described, standard oscillation peaks appear at every frequency fs/D.
Tap positions of the delay device 30-1 are set depending on the characteristics of the realized concert hall, live house, church, stadium etc.. As shown in FIG. 31, the comb filter 30 has several standard oscillation peaks so that plural stages of comb filters described hereafter, tap positions of which are shifted by a small amount, are provided with the the comb filter 30 to synthesize an output of the comb filter 30 as flat as possible in frequency characteristics.
In the above coefficients setting method of the comb filters 30-1, a problem arises in that the peaks of each stage lump are piled to effect an undesirable auditory feeling. Therefore, in this adjustment, namely in the delay time setting adjustment of each stage comb filter it is necessary to set coefficients at each stage with "cut and try" depending on the auditory feeling or adjust individually the tap positions using FFT(Fast Fourier Transformation). Thus it is difficult to adjust and remove peaks in the auditory feeling of frequency characteristics and very difficult to produce variation of many reverberation sounds. Further, when, for example, the sound field is changed from a concert hall to a live house, a complex coefficient setting method is required to produce and store the adjusted data for a respective unit.
FIG. 28 is a view showing a reverberation unit including 4 stage comb filters. Referring to FIG. 28, a reverberation unit with a plurality of comb filters formed in four stages, will be discussed. First, the reverberation unit includes, as the first.about.fourth comb filters 30, 31, 32 and 33, delay devices 30-1, 31-1, 32-1 and 33-1, multipliers 30-2, 31-2, 32-3 and 33-2, adders 30-3,31-3,32-3 and 33-3, an adder 34 for adding each of the delay devices 30-1, 31-1, 32-1. Tap positions of the first.about.fourth comb filters 30, 31, 32 and 33 are set depending on the characteristics of the venue, i.e., concert hall, live house, church, stadium etc.
FIG. 29 is a view showing frequency characteristics of comb filter. As shown in FIG. 29, when the tap positions of a comb filter is set, the comb filter has several standard oscillation peaks so that plural stages of comb filters, tap positions of which are shifted by a small amount, are provided with the first.about.fourth comb filters 30, 31, 32 and 33 to synthesize an output of the comb filter as flat as possible in frequency characteristics.
In the above coefficients setting method of the comb filters 30, 31, 32 and 33, a following problem arises. Here returning to FIG. 29, in the case of forming four stage comb filters to improve such frequency characteristics, each delay time of the delay devices 30-1, 31-1, 32-1, and 33-1 is set as D1, D2, D3 and D4 in relation of Dl&gt;D2&gt;D3&gt;D4. For a brief explanation, each multiplying coefficient of muItipliers 30-2, 31-2, 32-2, and 33-2 is normally set as g1, g2, g3 and g4 in relation to g1=g2=g3=g4.
FIG. 30 is view showing envelopes of reverberation time of each comb filter. Referring to FIG. 30, as each delay time of the comb filters is small, reduction of the amplitude of the comb filter output is great. Therefore, since the rear part envelope of reverberation amplitude of a comb filter with a small delay time is too small to reduce the density of impulses, a problem arises in that in the rear part of reverberation, a flat frequency characteristic is not accomplished although in the front part of reverberation it is accomplished. Thus in the reproduction of the rear part of reverberation, uncomfortable sounds such as "parapara(tiritiri)" remain. Further, if the above delay time D1-D4 is set at the same time, a coefficients setting method is synthetically easy.
FIG. 31 is a view showing the constitution of a prior second reverberation unit. Refferring to FIG. 31, a comb filter 40 of the reverberation unit includes a first memory 41 for taking in input signals with a given sampling period, a first multiplier 42 for multiplying an output signal that the first delay memory 41 delays by TI duration by a predetermined coefficient and an adder 43 for adding an output of the first multiplier 42 and said input signal.
Further the rear stage of the comb filter 40 includes a second delay memory 44 for taking in the output signal of the first delay memory 41, a second multiplier 45 for multiplying the output signal that the second delay memory 44 delays 1 by sampling period time T2 by a predetermined coefficient g3, a third multiplier 46 for multiplying the output signal of said first memory 1 by a predetermined coefficient and an adder 47 for adding outputs of the second and the third multipliers 5 and 6.
Next, an operation of the comb filter will be discussed hereafter. Similarly, the first delay filter 1, the multiplier 2 and adder 3 includes a kind of finite impulse response filter to reproduce direct sounds, initial reflection sounds, and reverberation sounds containing a live sound in music halls. Similarly the reverberation sounds pass through complex routes in concert halls , arrive late, and provide the presence and feeling of sound distribution with direct sound and the initial reflection sound.
FIG. 32 is a view illustrating reverberation sound characteristics reproduced by the reverberation unit of FIG. 31. The most suitable delay time T1 and the most suitable multiplying coefficient g1 is set for various music concerts. As shown in this Figure, when a signal inputs at time 0, in the first delay memory 41, time T1 output with reduction rate g1 set as the multiplying coefficient, appear.
Next, the second delay memory 44, the second and the third multipliers 5 and 6, and the second adder 7 is formed in a 2 element filter and includes a low pass filter function when multiplying coefficients g2 and g3 are suitably set respectively. When the reverberation includes high frequency components that are needed in initial sound field creation, in the rear part of the reverberation, the high frequency components are normally extinguished as it is undesirable to retain them. Therefore said rear stage low pass filter is provided with the comb filter 40.
In the above reverberation unit of the prior art, however, a problem arises in that said low pass filter enables the removal of the high frequency components occurring because of the rear part of the reverberation and also because of the initial part of the reverberation. Therefore if the low pass filter is constituted to remove the high frequency components only in the rear part of the reverberation, depending on the creating time of the reverberation created in the initial part thereof, a problem arises in that the constitution is large scale and control is complicated.